Hear the Bells
by FromMeToYou123456
Summary: Train gets injured during a bounty while trying to save Eve. She blames herself for him getting hurt. Sven is on another bounty with Rinslet, so Eve is alone to attend to an injured and fever stricken Train. Eve is very OOC, also I shortened the age difference between Train and Eve it is 5 years instead of 10; Train 23 Eve 18
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm aware the title is horrible but it was just a play off the fact Eve put a bell on Train! I was trying to read a long story about Train and Eve but I could only find one-shots! I was sooo aggravated! So I decided to make one :) if you hate it, just click out. I don't want your hate mail. This is gonna be my FIRST 3rd person point of view so, people be nice. NOTE: when she was captured AGAIN the things that made her be able to become a weapon, were destroyed/fried and no longer work.

Summary: Train gets injured during a bounty while trying to save Eve. She blames herself for him getting hurt. Sven is on another bounty with Rinslet, and so Eve is alone to attend to an injured and fever stricken Train. (Eve is very OOC, also I shortened the age difference between Train and Eve it is 5 years instead of 10; Train=23 Eve=18)

Disclaimer: I own nothing D;

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\This is mainly from Eve's point of View/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eve and Train walked down a dark alley way, Train has his Hades drawn and ready to fire. "Train, I have a bad feeling about this "Eve whispered moving closer to Train.

They were on pursuit of a wild drug user that was taking a unique drug that makes you kill, he was known to shot people and when they were down he ripped their throats out. This was their second time after him, the last time they went after him they lost him. Sven and Rinslet went after another lead about a week's drive away for the supplier.

"Its fine Princess, I'm here to protect you" Train said with a smirk, Eve's heart fluttered at his words.

'I wish he wouldn't say things like that! When he does I feel like my heart is gonna beat out of my chest, and he probably wouldn't feel the same anyway 'She thought with a heavy heart.

Train noticed Eve seemed to be a tad sad, he noted to ask her about it later.

Train stopped, when the ally spilt into 2 path ways. He looked over to me and nodded for me to take the path to the right; I nodded and pulled out my double bladed staff. (I thought she needed a weapon, just play along since she can't make her body change into weapons anymore)

_Train's POV_

I watched as Eve walked down the path and out of my sight. I felt a bad feeling wash over me, the same feeling that I had when Saya died. I just started shake my head.

'She can take care of herself 'I repeated in my mind. I walked down the alley looking for our criminal.

"Train!" Eve's voice ripped through the air, there was 2 gun shots. "EVE!" I yelled back as I broke into a run, that feeling in my stomach was getting much worse.

I ran back to where we split up and ran down the path I sent her down. I heard a horrible laugh coming from the end of the path.

I saw Eve's with blonde hair on the ground and a dark figure over her. I took about ten shots, but it only sounded like two. I saw the figure fall, and Eve leap up and she ran behind me.

_Eve's POV_

I was crouched on the ground. I heard Train shot the criminal. I jumped and ran behind Train and retrieved my staff from where it had landed when it got knocked out of my grasp.

Train's eyes were that of the black cat. I backed off; he needed to take this to get his anger out. I inched around Train and behind the older man, who was still on the ground from a shot to the forearm. I was about 4 feet from Train and about 2 feet away from the figure, I was using the fact he was focused on Train to my advantage. The criminal pulled out a gun and pointed at Train, he smirk and prepared to reflect the bullet, but the older man turned the gun to me.

I didn't have time to react. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

Gun shots rang through the cold air. I felt my body being pushed and I felt the impact of my head hitting the brick wall behind me, after that I blacked out.

_When she came to (20 Minutes later) _

I looked up from where I was slouched up against the wall; Train was standing over the criminal. He was still alive barely, he was panting in his coma state. My body was freezing from the cold of the season. 'I wonder how long I was out' I thought.

"Train" I said trying to get his attention, he didn't turn around he just stood there. I called his name once again, he still wouldn't answer.

I studied his figure; he was slouching lightly towards the left. My eyes traveled to his left arm it looked limp and as I looked closer I noticed there was a crimson colored liquid dripping from his arm. I saw an exit wound on his back, my eyes widened.

'When did he get SHOT!?' my mind wailed. I sprang up despite my pounding headache. I turned him around, his golden cat like eyes were slowly trying to stay open.

"Train your gonna be okay! Okay?" I said holding back tears, 'He can't die I just figured out I had feelings for him! And now he is gonna go and die!'

He just looked at me with his golden orbs, and gave me a weak smirk. "I'll be fine Princess" He said right before he closed his eyes and fell into a pain induced slumber. I caught him before he fell to the ground, I was just glad, he didn't weight a whole lot. I cradled his head in my lap and pulled out his phone and called Sven.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry if it is short and I know Black Cat doesn't have a _huge_ fan base like it NEEDS AND DESERVES TO HAVE, please review! But anyway away from my rant, if you read the story please review because this is my first TrainXEve also you will find out what happened between Eve and the criminal next chapter. Also before anyone asks I DO NOT HATE SAYA.I think that she was just a key part of Trains past and that is all. Also I'm sorry if this chapter SUCKED because I'm horrible at writing action, but when they get, well review and you'll find out c;

~Frommetoyou


	2. Chapter 2

Hear the Bells; Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone that reviewed I felt sooo special 3 also this chapter is gonna reveal what happened between eve and the bad guy! Also I'm sooo sorry I took me forever to update; I have a childish rule if I don't get 10 review I don't post till the same day next month hehe

GriffinRose~ I'm really sorry I confused you, I do that a lot :/ and thanks for the tips on actions scene! I used it for this chapter I hope I did better :)

Also I was told to elaborate into the plot I was also told I was rushed twice… I'll try to slow it down, BTW this chapter is gonna be kinda SHORT SORRY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, to my displeasure.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Eve's POV/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_At the house_

I had been checking Train's fever all night… He was getting a lot worse…. I don't know how to help him.

I looked over to him, he was shaking and beads of sweat covered his forehead. His perfectly spiked hair was patted down from the heat radiating off his body, his looked terrible. I tried calling a doctor but the woman who answered said that because of the snow storm raging outside no one was permitted to leave, and to make it worse the door to the cabin was covered with snow. The only way for me to get out was to climb out the second story window.

I damped a cloth with cold water and place it on Trains face, wiping away the sweat. I ringed out the cloth and placed it on his shoulder after carefully removing the blood stained bandages. He bullet when right through him, I don't think it hit anything major… but I can't be sure the bleeding as slowed but hasn't stopped as of yet. After re-cleaning his injury I wrapped clean bandages on his arm, when I tightened it Train winced slightly.

I felt a tug on my heart; it hurt me to know he was in pain because of me… If only that man hadn't gotten the better of me!

_Flashback_

I walked down the dirty alley path, out of Train's view I felt cold without his warm gaze upon me. I walked down further, until I reached a dead end. I looked for any other way to keep going forward, when I found none and no criminal. I felt my heart clench if the criminal wasn't down this path that means he was where Train was. I started running back to where we split up. My legs were burning and my legs were in pain but I kept running till I didn't recognize anything around me.

"Train! Where are you!?" I tried to yell but my voice came out scratchy and low, it was probably from my run attempt. I looked around, there were rundown apartment buildings, but almost everything was brick, it was like a box of concrete. I felt a chill run up my spine; I slowly turned trying not to make any unnecessary movements. A man was cowering in the corner that my back was faced too, he looked harmless but look I still didn't want to take any chances.

He looked up at me, with estranged eyes. Suddenly he charged me, I held out my staff to counter his attack, but he used a little more force then I accepted. I stumbled back slightly, his hands were wrapped around my staff, and he was trying to push me towards the wall to corner me. I knew he was physically stronger than me, but in his current state I could outwit him easily. He continued to push me towards the wall, he unleashed his full force. I let go of the staff and moved out of the way. He rushed head first into the concrete wall.

He stood with a evil look manifesting in his eyes, he threw the staff into another corner, out of my reach. He pulled out a shiny black revolver. I felt my heart stop as he aimed at me; I did someone I myself didn't expect. I ran towards the gun and kicked the barrel towards the sky. I guessed I had picked it up from Train…

The sounds of the round waved through the air, hopefully Train had heard them; the man grabbed my leg and threw my body against the cold brick wall. For once I was afraid not for my life, but for something else, he slowly stared to lick my neck. I tried to claw at the hand firmly grasping my neck, threatening to crush my windpipes. I felt disgusted with this pitiful creature who claimed to be a man, he was slowly grazing me thighs. I wasn't going to let him touch my body anymore! When he attempted, to kiss me, in one swift motion I threw my in between his legs.

He howled in pain, as he left go of my neck. I was still trapped his body was blocking me from escaping the corner where he decided to imprison me. "Eve!" I heard a voice yell, that voice was soon followed by the sound of a bullet exiting its gun. MY savior had come to rescue me from the horror.

_End of Flashback_

I'm not going to ever tell Train what happened to me, he would only get worried and angry. I felt trains head once again and compared it to mine. His fever had decreased slightly, a soft smile formed on my lips. He won't die, I won't let him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

SORRY I KNOW IT WAS SHORT! But I spent a lot of time on the action scene, I think I did better and if anyone had questions feel free to ask :)

~Fromemtoyou


	3. Chapter 3

Hear the Bells; Chapter 3

Authors Note: I was sooo happy when I posted and in about 2 hours Viper's Fang reviewed :) and I thought I did a lot better on the last chapter, but I kinda forgot to read and grammar it before I posted….. Sooo I'll be replacing that chapter and fixing all the little mistakes…

NOTE: Sorry but Train doesn't "Officially" wake up till next chapter, this is mostly about what has happened to her so far with Train and her coming to terms with what she feels about him.. Also the food thing is just an IDEA of what I would in that situation I have no idea if that would work but pretend it does ;)

"Words" 'Thoughts'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I continued to watch him, his arm had stopped bleeding and he is starting breath normal. All though he is getting better, I can't get him to eat anymore. I have been just dripping a small amount of milk down this throat and small pieces of meat and he will eat them. But today he won't swallow the meat he drinks milk just fine but other than that he refuses.

"Even in your sleep you're still stubborn" I said to myself, pouring a small amount of milk into his mouth. He swallowed as soon as I tilted his head back, I could hear the milk trickling down his throat. I smiled when he purred quietly.

I slumped down in my chair, a deep sigh escaped from my lips. I kept my eyes trained on his face; his hair was damp and clinging to his neck and forehead. His lips were slightly parted to symbolize his intake of breath.

'I can't shake the thoughts I have of how his lips would feel pressed against mine'

These thoughts of Train have been raging through my mind for almost 6 months now. It all started when he told me that I was his most important person. I've been pushing these thoughts out of my mind but I'm well aware that I can only block it out for so long before the dam I have built so high in my mind will collapse. I let out another heavy sigh at the memory.

_FlashBack_

"Where are the milk machines!?" Train ranted as he desperately looked for a machine that would gift him his wonderful milk. I laughed at the sight of Train sniffing the ground in an attempt to locate a machine.

"Do they even exist?" I asked quietly more to myself, but Train picked up on anything I said. His head shot up at my words. I think it gave him more of a drive to find one, to obtain his wonderful milk and prove me wrong.

We searched all day; I continued to follow Train on his bind set adventure, mostly because Sven was out of "personal" business. I let out a painful sigh, my feet were killing me! Train looked over to me, and gave me his famous crooked smile, my heart skipped a beat. He continued to walk un-aware of the pain shooting up my legs. I felt the urge to tell him to stop. I would have if it hadn't been for his excited face at the thought of milk. We walk for another hour or so, when Train stopped mid stride.

"Are you really not gonna even tell me" He said with his back turned to me, I was very close to his stern back from him stopping so suddenly in front of me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked clearly confused by his sudden change of mood. He turned around to look me in the eye well for me to look up into his eyes.

Cold amber orbs meet magenta ones clouded with confusion. He gave a deep sigh, and walked around me. I tried to look at him, but before I was aware of what was happening, he was holding me in his thin muscular arms. I felt a sudden sense of warmth and safety. He was caring me bridal style.

"You're an idiot sometimes" He said turning and walking back the way we had just come from. I looked around in wonder, 'Why is he going back?!' I voiced my question to him, and all I got as a reply was a soft chuckle.

"I'm like a cat… I can smell things… Things like flowers, milk, and most of all blood… You have been walking all around town with me, and you never voiced your complaint." He said barely above a whisper, his voice had this un-identified sadness to it.

"I'm sorry." I said without thinking, it felt wrong and horrible not to tell him something. Train is probably me closest friend, I feel bad for not telling him something was bothering me. He looked down at me when he finally realized what I had said. He once again stopped walking and gave me an intense look.

"Don't do that." He said still giving me an intense look. "Don't say for things that aren't your fault and most of all just tell me when something is wrong. I have been waiting for the last 2 hours for you to say something, but you never did."

I left my heart stop in my chest. Had he really know something so small about me, my feet hurt but it wasn't unbearable!

"It isn't a big deal, I'm fine it only hurts a little" I said trying my best not to stutter. His eyes softened as he left out a light sigh.

"It doesn't matter, Eve you are my most important person, so anything you think 'isn't a big deal' is a very big deal to me." He said not even looking at me, I was completely shocked. 'Wasn't Saya his most important person?'

_End of FlashBack_

I sighed at the memory. Train can always without fail tell if anything is wrong with me. Even after I lost my ability to shape shift he knew I still tried my very best to help on the bounties. He always makes my heart jump, and I secretly enjoy his nickname he calls me "Princess" him calling me that makes me feel like one. I felt my heart stop, could I truly be in love with Train Heartnet?

I looked over to Train his head was a jarred off his pillow slightly so his face was looking clear at me, his hand feel slightly off the bed. I sighed and got up from my comfy chair to place his hand back onto the bed, but when I grabbed his hand, the appendage wrapped it finger through mine, intertwining our hands. When I tried to pull away he hissed, quietly muttering something in his slumber.

I sighed in defeat and eventually moved my hand inside his to a more comfortable position. I pulled the chair I was previously sitting in over closer to the bed with my foot. I looked back at Train, he was smiling. Yes,

I'm in love with Train Heartnet, the Black Cat.

-3 hours later-

I opened my eyes to see what looked to be my bedroom. My head was pounding and there was an intense stinking pain in my shoulder, then all the memories of the bounty came back to. I pulled my hands up to my hair to smooth my hair back, but something warm was holding one of my hands.

I looked to side of my bed to find my princess's hand intertwined with mine. She had her legs pulled up into her chair and her head was resting on her knees. She looked amazing maybe it was my head pounding or the dizziness but I felt the urge to wrap my arms around her and just kiss her.

Sorry for the long wait I'm trying to get into a rhythm but school was been hectic lately Dx I'll try my best to post maybe next week MAYBE! Also YAY! Train woke up, but it isn't the OFFICALLY wake up chapter because she doesn't know he is awake….

Please review :) and thanks to everyone who is following this story and reviewing you're the BEST!


	4. Chapter 4

Hear the Bells; Chapter 4

I'm sooo sorry for the late update! I got grounded but my parents are off doing something sooo I stole my laptop back Also NEW BATTERY FOR MY LAPTOP 3333 But this is gonna be a short chapter sorrrrryyy…. Also I'm looking for a beta reader for this story and my others so if anyone has anyone in mind feel free to review it or private message me.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

#-#

My eyes fluttered open, to see Train. His fingers were locked securely with mine, leaving me no room to wiggle loose from his grasp. I felt my cheeks get hot, from the sudden realization. I was holding the hand of my new love… I shook the thought from my mind.

I reached over to our hands with my other; I tried to slowly peel his fingers back. His eyes shot open, reveling the golden orbs I have come to love. I tried to say something but my voice betrayed me not allowing me to speak. I didn't realize I was crying till Train tugged on my hand which caused me to fall into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt so safe and warm; I wish that moment would have lasted forever. I cried on his non wounded shoulder. He gently racked his fingers through my hair; a soft rumbling sound was coming from his chest.

"I'm fine, please don't cry" He whispered into my ear, tightening his grip around my waist. I felt comfort at his words, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing from me eyes. I gripped him tightly afraid he would disappear if I let go. We stayed in that position for a little while; I felt a little better once I was done crying on him. I looked up into Train's eyes; they seemed to glow truly the eyes of a cat. He cocked his head at an angle trying to see my face from behind my hair.

He grasped my chin forcing me to look at him; I gulped as his eyes studied me. He leaned towards me slightly; his face slowly inched towards mine. I started panicking, I turned my head sharply in the process he was forced to release me from his grasp. I looked bewilder at him, but I tried backing up and I got caught in the sheets and tumbled off the bed and onto the floor. I landed on my back, Train looked as if he was about to jump out of bed. I pushed myself of the bed and made a dash for the door.

"If you need anything just ring your bell…" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking like my legs were. He was about to say something, but I slammed the door and ran into my room locking the door. I slowly slipped down the door; I made contact with the floor. I brought my legs to my chest. I sighed loudly.

'I'm so stupid; there was no way he was going to kiss me… Wait was he!?' I took that thought in a box locked it and then threw that box into the back of my mind in a dark corner. I sighed once again, slowly getting up from the floor. I walked over to my bed and laid my head on the pillow, I suddenly felt the fatigue from staying up taking care of Train. I yawned and let sleep take me over.

-Train's point of View-

I watched as Eve slammed the door, and I heard her door shut. Sighing I got up from the bed, and walked over to the door. I jiggled the handle turned it twisted it. It was locked. I laughed at the attempt to keep me in the confides of my room. I easily picked the lock, and walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of milk, I read the note Sven had clearly left, he was on a bounty and wouldn't be back for some time. An evil smile spread across my lips, I grabbed my motorcycle keys off the counter and slipped them in my pocket.

I slowly walked up the stairs once again trying not to alert princess of my mobility. It was all part of my devilish plan. I walked past Eve's door, I heard a slight snoring. I pressed my ear to the door, yeah she was asleep. I cracked the door open to see her sleeping at an odd angle on her bed. 'Only you Eve' I thought laughing. I walked over to the bed, spreading a blanket over her. She sniggled into the blanket, I smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. Her skin was soft and fair, her hair golden and silky, she was over all my goddess. I love her at first I thought our relationship was brother and sister, but when I thought of her hurt or scared. I become outraged, and want to help her, that again I thought was an older brother thing, but more recently when we have being going after rapist or plain creeps, when they talked to her like that or tried anything I felt like killing them. Now I understand I just love her and only her.

I sighed and walked out of her room, slowly clicking the door. I went into my room and lied down following Eve's example and fell asleep thinking of my plan.

-X-X-

Sorry that it was short but I don't want to take a lot of time of this chapter but I hope you REVIEW I need motivation c:

~Frommetoyou


	5. Chapter 5

Hear the Bells; Chapter 5

Note; I need reviews my people… I got 4 new followers so I've decided to post but I might be ending the story soon… BUT I have other ideas for TrainXEve c; ALSO THIS IS ANOTHER STORY CHAPTER….. Also next chapter I am trying 3rd person I got a review which I greatly appreciated and decided to try it next chapter! Feedback please

Disclaimer; I own Nothin /3

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up in my bed to the sound of Train's bell ringing. I leapt out of bed and ran to Train's room careful not to slip on the floor. I opened the door. Loudly, to find Train's window open and the bell ringing from the breeze that had found its way into his room. I closed the window and looked over to Trains bed to find him gone, I looked around the room. He wasn't upstairs from my understanding; the shower wasn't running the bathroom door was wide open and empty. My room was locked. I glided down the stairs and into the kitchen to find the smell of bacon and eggs hanging in the air. The delicious smell consumed my senses, as the followed it to the kitchen.

I poked my head into the door way. The food that had caught my senses was on a plate in the center of the table, something seemed off about the setup. Pushing those thoughts again, I walked into the room, only to have Train wrap his arms around me and pin me against the wall.

"Tr-rain" I said shacking slightly. His eyes held an emotion I couldn't read. His head dipped down and was teasing the skin of my neck. Biting and licking. He looked into my eyes and leaned his forehead against mine.

"You're too tempting" he breathed, as he once again continued his attack on my neck, and his fangs slowly nipped a sensitive part of my neck, I moan escaped my mouth. I saw Trains lips kick up in a smirk.

His mouth retreated from my neck, as I was about to speak his lips crashed onto mine, a feeling welled in my chest. I gasped from the sudden kiss, which he used to his advantage as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. He explored the unknown cavern. I tried to push him off me slightly, which only made him put his knee between my legs and put one of his hands against the back of my head locking it in place.

I gave up and kissed him back, our tongues wrestled for dominance which he won. He slowly guided me to the couch. His hand glided up my shirt, his touch fluttered against my skin, I tried not to giggle.

He broke our kiss, and ran his hands over the sides of my stomach which made me laugh he continued till I couldn't breath.

"St -hah-op!" I breathed, he smiled, the light from the window was shining of his eyes, and I grabbed his head, and brought it back to mine. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly permitted. He slowly took of my shirt, me doing the same to him. I looked at his chest; he had a skinny but muscular figure. Abs rock hard and broad shoulders. I noticed scars around his torso and the wound still on his shoulder. He leaned his head into my chest as he licked and nipped my skin, cupping my breasts. I moaned, when I did that he gave me a peck on the lips and got off me.

"Huh?!" I said looking up at him walking into the kitchen, had I done something wrong?

He flashed me a wicked smile and I knew.

HE WAS TEASING ME!

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Trains plan cX Hahaha hope you liked it sorry for the shortness, but next chapter in the 3rd person sooo be excited! I neglected to proff read this chapter soo sorry if i messed up someplaces

~Frommetoyou


	6. Chapter 6

Hear the Bells; Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! XC

Note: I'm sooo sorry I've been obsessed with soul eater and Pokémon lately, but I don't think it is an excuse but I'm sorry for the long wait ENJOY! I'm sorry to say this is probably gonna be the last chapter of hear the bells /3333. I'm sorry I'm ending it but I've been helping and injured friend and I don't want this story to be unfinished so I'm just wrapping it up. ~NO LEMON~ not in the mood to go into that kinda detail.

/\-/\

Train has kissed me four times now; he makes my body melts to his only to take anyway the warmth as soon as I've accepted it! Completely rude! Train opened the door to the kitchen and walked in, shirtless. This has also become a new occurrence in our house. Train showing off his body, trying to make me cave and sadly it is working..!

I looked up at his eyes trying not to stare at his well defined chest. He smirked only fueling the fire in my soul. I walked to storm out of the kitchen, but Train caught me by my waist. He buried his head in the crook of my neck; I felt the blood rushing to my face. His hands roamed my body sending sensation through my entire being.

He was whispering something into my neck; he suddenly twisted me around and kissed me once again. Unlike the last time he was more forceful like he was trying to tell me something. I moved trying not to give in to him, but it was useless he had me trapped, again.

"Why do you keep doing this?" I said suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting. "Because you won't say it" He said as nipped at the sides of my neck, slowly moving down.

"I won't say what Train!" I said getting frustrated from the torment his mouth was doing to me. "That you love me." He said I could feel the smirk he had on his face against my skin. My blood ran cold, love I wasn't ready to tell him yet…

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said trying to suppress a shudder as he continued his assault on my skin. "Oh, really" He said as his eyes met mine. His head dipped in and kissed m with a new kind of force and passion. His tongue traced every inch of my mouth. "If you don't love me then why do you let me kiss you like this" he said kissing me again then moving his head to my stomach "or bite you" he mumbled licking my skin then graving the skin with his teeth. "and why would I love you if you didn't love me?" he said as a smirk played across his face"

"I-if..." I stuttered. He smiled "I know" He picked me up and took me to his room, but we didn't sleep for many hours.

_Hours later_

I looked over to Train; he was sleeping with his arm wrapped around my waist. His hair was matted with sweat again but for a different reason. I smiled, I really loved him.

I leaned over his ear and whispered "I love you Train"

His eyes snapped open raveling his golden orbs that were filled with happiness. He wrapped both arms around me and pulled my towards his more, kissing me.

"Sven is gonna kill me" He said with horror.


End file.
